


他們在夢中相識

by WindWen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 他們在夢中相遇，在時間線上擦身。





	他們在夢中相識

勝生勇利第一次見到那個人是在他六歲生日那天。

銀色長髮的男孩稚氣未脫，但在冰上滑行的姿勢又是如此的優雅美麗。勇利想，自己永遠也忘不了當他睜開眼時對方正好完成了一個蹲轉，那雙冰藍色的眸底仿佛盛著星光。

「嗨，我是維克托·尼基福羅夫，我們是不是見過？」對方也注意到了勇利的存在，驚訝的眨眨眼。

勇利愣了一下，他沒有想到對方會開口，而且還有名字。

他搖搖頭，遲疑一會才回道：「我叫勝生勇利。」

維克托歪著頭思索了幾秒，「好吧，我想我對你的名字也沒有印象，你為什麼會出現在我的夢中呢？」

勇利擰起眉頭，臉皺的跟顆包子般，「這明明就是我的夢，你才是為什麼隨便跑進來了？」

維克托聳聳肩，沒再跟他爭論這件事，只是向勇利伸出手問，「你會溜冰嗎？」

勇利點頭，維克托便拉著他來到冰上，勇利驚奇的發現自己的腳上不知何時多了一雙冰鞋，他開心的在冰場上繞了兩圈。

「你明天還會出現嗎？」他們滑到一半時勇利這麼問。

「我不知道。」維克托這麼說，做了一個漂亮的三周跳。

勇利不確定他是什麼時候離開那個冰場的，當他再次張開眼睛時，已經回到自己的床上。

他內心微微失落，但想著今天晚上或許又可以再次見到那個男孩又好過了起來，蹦蹦跳跳的跑去梳洗。

當天晚上維克托又一次出現在他的夢中，銀色的長髮在冰場的燈光下蒙上了一層柔軟的光澤。

勇利從維克托口中得知他現在在俄羅斯受滑冰的訓練，也許很快就可以去參加正式的大比賽。

他呆呆的看著眼前只比他年長四歲的男孩跳出了那麼多他想也沒想過的動作，張了張口，不知道應該要先問對方俄羅斯在哪裡還是他是不是也能學會這些。

「當然可以，我很期待見到勇利的那一天呢！」

勇利看著眼前練習的耀眼身影，暗自發誓自己總有一天要追上這個人，和維克托站在現實中的同一片賽場上。

從那一天開始，優子發現勇利變得更努力了，每每要將一個動作練到完美方肯罷休。

而夜裡，勇利則和維克托一起聊天練習，維克托偶爾會給他一些意見，但更多時候他們會在冰場的兩邊，不互相打擾、但只要一抬頭就可以看見彼此。

「吶吶，勇利我跟你說哦，我今年會參加Grand Prix的青少年組，到時候你要記得幫我加油喔！」直到某一天，維克托突然這麼對他說。

勇利驚訝的睜大眼，「維克托已經可以比大獎賽了嗎？我一定會幫你加油的！」

維克托開心的跳了一個quad lutz，對勇利說：「我一定會拿到冠軍的！」

到了正式比賽那天，勇利早早就守在電視機前，等待比賽的開始。

他就要看到現實世界裡的維克托了，他想。

第一組的選手上冰熱身，勇利用力的看，卻沒有看見想像中那抹修長的身影。

他抿抿唇，想著維克托大概是在下一組吧。

參賽者一個接一個的上場，勇利卻沒有心情仔細看，只是緊盯著螢幕看，深怕自己錯過了維克托出場的片段。

但是沒有。直到第一組的表演結束、第二組的選手上場熱身，勇利還是沒有看見、也沒有聽見誰說出維克托這個名字。

勇利焦躁了起來，是維克托發生什麼事了嗎？

他抱緊了懷中的貴賓犬，這是他在知道維克托養了貴賓後也跟著養的，他還偷偷把貴賓的名字取作了維克托。

「小維，維克托不會有事吧？」

小維嗚嗚的叫著，一雙棕色的眼睛盯著他看。

勇利摸摸小維的頭，笑了笑，「謝謝你。」

他抬起頭看到螢幕，男子組的比賽正好結束了，冠軍是一名俄羅斯的少年，名字是阿列格—不是維克托。少年朝著觀眾揮揮手，然後轉向升旗臺，俄羅斯的國旗在正中央的旗杆上飄揚著。

勇利掩飾不住內心的失落，關掉電視，然後把自己丟進家中的溫泉裡，手指撥著水。

算了，反正今天晚上再問維克托就是了。

當天晚上勇利迫不及待的躺到床上，再一次睜開眼睛時，又來到了那個冰場，維克托已經在冰上繞著圈圈，一看見他便興奮的滑了過來，說：「勇利勇利！你有看見嗎！我今天拿到冠軍了哦！」

勇利正想要開口，聽到這句話，愣在原地。

他訥訥的說：「維克托，原來你有去比賽啊。」

「你在說什麼啊勇利，我當然有去比賽啊，難道你沒有看嗎？」

看著眼前得意的維克托，勇利不知為何心中隱隱作痛，難道維克托真的只是他夢中的產物嗎？

如果是這樣，那若是他揭穿了這件事，維克托會不會就此消失？

勇利慌了起來，不禁開口，「不、不可以。」

維克托似乎沒聽清他說的話，朝他歪了歪頭，「勇利你剛剛說了什麼嗎？」

「沒、沒有，我是說，維克托今天跳的很好喔！」他努力穩住心神，暗自祈禱維克托不會發現自己的異狀。

維克托笑了開來，「我就知道勇利一定會喜歡這個表演的！」

勇利有些心虛的低下頭，「嗯、嗯。」

所幸維克托今天似乎心情極好，沒有發現勇利異常的表現，自己哼著歌的跳了起來。

「啊啊，好想趕快跟勇利一起比賽喔！」

聽到維克托這句話，原本默默開始動作的勇利又僵了一下，心中再次懷疑了起來。

維克托真的只存在他的夢中嗎？

「勇利，你怎麼還在那裡？來滑冰啊！」維克托滑到他的身邊捉住他的手，帶著他一起在冰上起舞。

勇利暗自抿了抿唇，暫時將這個念頭壓至心底。

這一壓便是一年過去。

勇利幾次想開口詢問，然而維克托的表情又不似作偽，更別提是要勇利相信他不存在。

維克托的表現似乎越發的好，勇利更是明白像他那般耀眼的人在現實世界肯定是備受矚目的存在。

勇利不曾向維克托坦誠他從未真正見過他一場比賽的事實，他明白這無疑是種欺騙，但與其說是他不希望維克托知道、更像是他潛意識中總是不願承認這件事的存在。

所幸他看過太多次維克托的表演，好幾次都是驚險的蒙混過關。

勇利知道這事遲早是瞞不過去的，但他沒想過這一天會來的這麼快。

「勇利！」

勇利一進入夢中，便看見維克托一臉嚴肅的看著他，他心中喀噠一聲，隱約有些不好的預感。

「勇利，我今天去了長谷津了。」

「啊…」

「但我沒找著你。」維克托說，眼中有著受傷。

「我去了烏托邦勝生、去了冰上城堡，但哪都沒有你。我跟他們提起你的名字，但沒有人明白—就像你並不存在。」

「我…」聲音卡在喉嚨裡，勇利什麼都說不出來。

「勇利，告訴我實話。」

勇利抿著唇，半晌才啞著嗓子回道：「我沒見過你，沒在真實世界裡見過。」

「我看了你告訴我的每一場比賽，但裡面從來沒有維克托·尼基福羅夫。或許、只是或許、我們存在的世界是不一樣的。」

「勇利…」

「我不知道…又或者你只是我的幻想、只是夢中的造物。」

在第一次意識到他找不到維克托時，勇利開始瘋狂的找書、找資料，他只能努力的說服自己相信，或許維克托是存在於另一個世界裡，而那個世界跟這裡一模一樣。

他穩住自己的情緒，繼續說了下去，「也許是某個契機讓這個宇宙分裂成了兩個，一個有你、一個有我。」

就像是薛丁格的貓箱，知曉後便只有活著或是死亡兩種選擇。

維克托陷入了沉默，許久才說道：「所以，你說你看到我那些比賽，都是假的囉？」

勇利小幅度的點了下頭。

維克托長長的吐出一口氣，「抱歉，我…」

勇利不等他說便急忙的打斷他，「我知道了，今天先到這裡吧，我走了。」

說完不理會維克托有些遲疑的挽留，他衝出了冰場。

勇利發現自從來到這個冰場後，他似乎從未踏出這裡一步。冰場外是個廣場，正中間則是一條長長的商店街，街上燈火通明，行人來來去去的好不熱鬧。

勇利不住踏上那條街，一間間商店掛著的招牌上是他念不出的文字，這大概是維克托創造出的地方吧，他想。

他漫無目的的走著，然後在路旁的一張長椅上坐下，盯著天空中的月亮發愣。

「勇利！總算找到你了！」維克托有些氣喘吁吁的跑到他旁邊抓住他的手，幾絲銀白色的長髮因為汗水沾黏在額角。

「維、維克托？」勇利有些錯愕。

「勇利，我仔細想過了，即使現實生活中見不到又有什麼關係呢？我們不是還有這個夢嗎？」

「至於你欺騙我這事我原諒你了，勇利也是不想要我擔心嘛，以後有什麼比賽什麼結果我告訴你就是了。雖然不能親眼見到勇利在賽場上的表現真的很可惜，但那也是無可奈何的吧。」

「所以勇利，我們合好吧，好嗎？」維克托對著他眨了眨那雙美麗的眼睛。

勇利自然是答應的，在維克托面前，他從來就說不出拒絕的話。

他們隔著一個時空，但至少他們還有彼此。

「既然如此，那勇利要在平行世界裡一起拿下冠軍喔！」維克托說。

勇利只能報以一抹苦笑，他可不是這個世界裡的維克托，不過是個隨處可見的花滑選手罷了。

而隨著維克托拿下第二個青年組冠軍，勇利也接受了美奈子老師的建議來到東京接受訓練。

維克托依然出現在他的夢中，但在這一屆比賽結束後卻剪去了他那及腰的長髮。

勇利問過維克托原因，但維克托只是輕描淡寫的帶過—雖然勇利不得不承認如今留著俐落短髮的維克托亦是充滿著魅力。

「還有兩年…」

他不經意的說出口，引起身旁一起訓練的夥伴納悶的眼光，「什麼還要兩年？」

「啊，我是說，我還要兩年才能比青年組的比賽呢。」還要兩年，才能跟他站到同一片賽場上。

「勇利你還真是心急啊。」冰場的夥伴聽到笑了笑，結束了他的休息時間。

勇利咽下一口水，聽著教練跟他解釋等等要練習的動作，突然想起維克托。他現在是不是也在冰場上練習呢？

也許他口中的那位雅科夫教練又會在他耳邊喋喋不休，勇利有些惡趣味的想。

而後在他回去住宿處的時候他看見月亮高掛在東京鐵塔的上方，兩顆閃亮的光點在新月上方一左一右的，彷彿一個大型的笑臉。

當天晚上他於是跟維克托說了這件事，維克托的那個世界似乎也有同樣的景象，這讓勇利覺得他們之間的阻隔似乎也不是真的那麼遙遠。

「這倒是讓我想起了一件事。」維克托說，「哪天我們一起來看星星吧。星星的光芒是從幾十、甚至幾百光年外傳來的，如果我們的歷史是相同的，至少當我們一起看星星時看到的會是同樣，從我們還沒有分岔的時間軸上傳來的。」

勇利不記得自己回答了什麼，不過肯定是答應了。

他們找了勇利回到長谷津的一天，跑到了沒有光害的地方。勇利坐在海邊的長椅上，那天的天氣很好，長谷津又是個沒什麼污染的小鎮，他甚至看到了橫跨天空的銀河。

「勇利你看，真美呢。」恍惚間他彷彿聽見了維克托的聲音。

或許他們看見的一切都是分歧的，但至少現在眼前的這片星空是一樣的。

兩年後勇利去比了青年組的比賽得到了冠軍，跟維克托相處久了，連他自己也沒有發覺自己事實上自信了許多、也多了更多樣的魅力。

而維克托雖然在剛升上成人組時因為生長期的抽高而沒能表現的很好，但也在兩年後成功度過生長期拿下了銀牌。

又過了幾年他們終於一起站在GPF的賽場上，那一場勇利發揮的很好，無論是短曲還是長曲都拿到了個人賽季最佳，自然也拿到了金牌。

當晚晚宴結束後勇利匆忙回到房間，梳洗完便躺到了床上，而維克托已經到了，穿著他的表演服背對著勇利。

看到勇利出現，維克托露出了一個笑，「勇利，你來了啊。」

「這首舞我無論如何都想給你看看，所以就把表演服穿進來了。」他說。

音樂的前奏在冰場上響起，男低音和女高音互相應和著，維克托的動作和表情寫滿著虔誠和認真。

一曲結束，維克托滑到場邊正要開口，看見勇利的表情瞬間變得有些慌亂。

「勇利，你…」

勇利搖頭示意他不要再說下去，「沒什麼，維克托真的跳的很好呢。」

勇利抹去眼淚，拉著維克托到了冰場外的那條商店街，沒有遲疑的走進了其中一間。

「這就是最後了吧。」勇利說。

兩人十指緊扣著坐在冰場的觀眾席上，潔白的冰面在燈光下閃閃發亮。

維克托抿出一抹苦笑，「勇利也感覺到了嗎？」

勇利沒有回答，沉默的低下頭。

在踏入冰場的那一刻他就感覺到了—這也許便是他最後一次看見維克托了。

「真是不想離開啊…突然就有些後悔當初怎麼就沒有每一日都待到最後一刻呢。雖然說無論如何一個夢也不過幾秒，真要講我們相處的時日可能連個常見的陌生人都不如。」

「算了，現在說這個都是浪費時間。」

他用力抱住勇利然後放開，「照顧好自己，好嗎？然後每年的今天，我們就一起看星星吧。」

「好。」勇利聽見自己這麼說。

下一秒，他在床上醒來，陽光透了進來。

勇利看向窗外，雪已經停了，今天大概會是個好天氣吧。

他仰起頭試圖不要讓眼淚流下，而金色的戒指在無名指上閃耀著。

「再見，維克托。」


End file.
